


Homecoming

by tempos84578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gen, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate Bond, Vaginal Sex, marriage bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempos84578/pseuds/tempos84578
Summary: When Fred Weasley died during the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione did the only thing she could think of: a soul life bond. Months later, she vanished into thin air. When the last class that fought in the Battle is due to graduate, Fred goes on a business trip and finds Hermione. Will Hermione not only go back to Hogwarts, but will she face all of the friends she left behind and uncross the stars of her and Fred's life?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- 2nd May 1998

Sparks of green and red whirled around Hermione Granger as she raced to where she knew the Weasley twins were holding down the courtyard. Had she not been fighting for her life and the lives of all magical beings, she would have indulged in the colours making the castle look like a large Christmas tree. Her once-grey trainers, now a ruddy red-brown colour, made squelching sounds as they hit each step. Bodies littered the ground around her. Some were Death Eaters, but some were students.

A young student, no than twelve years old, lay at the top of the stairs, and it halted her. Blood trickled out of his black hair and had turned the green of his tie a dark, horrible colour. Her stomach dropped out, and her eyes burned with tears. She stepped onto the landing and noticed a handful of witches and wizards dueling down the hall.

“Look out!” a voice roared in her ear, as she was knocked off her feet. Her back hit the cold stone hard, and a tall man with thick arms crashed into her as a bright green beam shot over them both. The man leaned up and looked forward flicking his wrist at an approaching witch.

“What are you doing! Where is Harry?! Is Ron okay?” Fred Weasley asked frantically, red hair askew.

“He- he went to the forest. He’s sacrificing himself,” she choked. She pushed herself off of the ground and began flinging spells with Fred.“Ron is okay, he is going into the Chamber of Secrets to get the sword? A fang? I can’t bloody remember,” Hermione cried.

She looked up and saw George on his broom circling the open courtyard they were fighting in. His wand was firing back and forth, providing cover. His years of playing beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team made him a sight to behold as he wove and cursed any Death Eater in his sight. Hermione noticed the courtyard they were in was growing quiet; there were only two more wizards to take down before that section of the castle was locked down, and then they could go down and find the others in the Weasley clan.

Hermione deftly disarmed the wizard attacking George, and as she reached up to snatch his wand, she felt a fist slam into her face.

“Stupefy!” she screamed and stunned a masked wizard. She quickly cast Petrificus Totalus on the two men in front of her and sighed. She allowed her body to relax as George hopped off of his broom and both twins ran towards her.

“It's a wonder he didn’t shatter your eye socket. I was shocked he punched you,” Fred frowned. He gingerly touched the bones in her face and pushed some loose hair back when she hissed in pain.

“It’s alright Hermione, if you’d lost your ear, we could have been twins instead of Gred here,” George beamed.

Hermione finally took a moment to catch her breath and to take them and their surroundings in. Many of the people that started here were pushed back and down into the main part of the castle. The only bodies that remained were still and most lay dead. The Weasley twins were both wearing all black, somewhat wet in places, no doubt from blood, as their faces were either sprayed with it or leaking from some wound.

“We need to find the others. If Harry is dead… well it changes the game. He was the chosen one and all- Duck!” Fred yelled.

For the second time that night, Fred dove on top of her, and George started hurling hexes until the figure that came up the staircase crumpled. Hermione shifted and noticed that Fred felt heavier than before. His whole weight pressed down on her and she felt her body grow hot and her throat catch.

“Fred? Fred, please sit up,” Hermione whimpered. She turned her head and saw his face looking waxy and his eyes looking far away. She opened her mouth and a scream tore from her. She felt the weight of Fred being pulled off of her.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” George chanted. He began sobbing and grasped the front of his robes shaking Fred violently.

Hermione dashed to her bag, pulled out the last of the dittany, and began rubbing it all over him. She used her wand to vanish his shirt off and conjured water from the tip to clean him in order to see what she was working with.

“What was the curse George! There may still be time!” she said, hands shaking as she felt for a pulse.

“I- I- I- don’t know! I didn’t see it until he dove. Is he dead?” George whispered, his words cracking as he tried to pull himself together.

Hermione wracked her brain, going through any and every solution she could think of and could only find one. She took her wand and dug it into the skin above his heart. She gripped it tightly and let the words fly from her lips. She may regret this later but if binding his life to hers with a soul bond was that catastrophic, she could deal with the consequences. At least it would buy them more time to heal him so he was not relying on her life force alone.

“What did you do?” George asked as his eyes grew wide and the blood drained from his face.

“Does it bloody matter? It’s keeping him alive. Look, you have to run ahead and clear the way. He’ll come to in a second and I will have to help him down until we can safely leave,” she barked.

“But how did you save-”

“Go, George!” Hermione shrieked. George leapt up and ran down the stairs, and after a moment she could no longer hear his shoes hitting stone. She did, however, hear a loud moan.

“‘Mione, why are you crying? You know it’ll take more than a lousy Death Eater to take me down,” he said hoarsely.

Hermione yanked him up and threw her arms around him, crushing him against her. His arms wrapped around her too-thin frame and they held each other. They pulled apart and were both too afraid to mention what happened. They held each other for a moment longer. Fred pressed his forehead to hers and paused, before pulling away and pushing himself up and to the railing. Hermione shot him a quizzical expression and looked over the railing with him.

“It all went quiet- Christ is that Harry?” Fred said, peering over the rails.

Hermione gazed toward where Fred was pointing. There were two people squaring off in the center of the crowd. It seemed impossible but it looked like Harry was there, alive, facing off with Voldemort again. Suddenly light poured out of both of their wands and met with a snap in the middle. Fred wrapped his arm around her in horror, this was the moment that saved wizarding kind or damned it forever. The green from Voldemort’s wand suddenly seemed to go from shooting straight for Harry to reversing, and in an instant, Voldemort crumpled to the ground.

Silence ticked by for a few seconds then a roar seemed to take over. Hermione felt herself jumping up and down and looked at Fred who was doing the same. They turned to each other and Fred looked into her shining eyes before wrapping his arm back around her, tightly this time and pressing his mouth against her.  
It was like a bolt of electricity hit them, for they were both on the ground. Fred’s thumbs slid under Hermione’s shirt and he could feel all the bones poking through her pale skin from spending a year on the run. She pulled back to look at him and began kissing his neck. The built up adrenaline and the effects from the spell Hermione wove to save Fred began to pump through both of their bodies.

“Are you sure?” Fred asked, praying for the sake of his cock she would say yes.

“Is it crazy to say yes?” she asked breathlessly.

She ground her hips against him and she shifted so she was on her knees taking him in her mouth.  
Fred tilted his head back groaning, it had been so long since a witch had put her mouth around his dick, but Hermione’s mouth was so hot and perfect that he almost came down her throat as she simultaneously circled her tongue around his length while taking it to the back of her throat. He fisted her hair and pulled her head back. She looked up at him with lust-ladened eyes and he pulled her to his face and kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip.

“If you don’t put your cunt on my cock,” he growled, “I will bend you over and slide it in myself.”

She moaned, leaning back so he could tweak her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt and bra. She found her wand. With a flick of her wrist, they were naked. He hissed as she scratched her nails down his chest. She lifted herself above his throbbing cock and impaled herself in one swift motion, both of them moaning loudly. She began bouncing on his thick cock, relishing every single inch. His mouth found the hollow of her throat and he sucked hard as one hand helped steady them and the other grabbed her ass.

“Fred, I’m cumming. Cum with me,” Hermione panted.

Fred gave her a sharp nod and bucked up into every stroke. He felt her walls clamp down before he heard the scream tear from her throat, Fred took it as his cue to cum deep inside her tight, wet pussy. He moaned her name as he came, and when he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful, freshly fucked witch he had ever laid eyes on. He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled, turning a light pink.

“Your knees are bloody,” Fred said in a daze.

“I really wanted your cock. I can’t believe we did that. I just had so much adrenaline running-”

Fred and Hermione froze as they heard their names ringing up the stairwell. Hermione, eyes going wide, flicked her wrist so their clothes were back on, and they both stood as quickly as possible. Fred winced, still sore from not only dying but also having been on the floor. He gave her a wolfish grin and she saw George and majority Weasley clan burst through the courtyard and race towards them. Harry trailed along behind them and Hermione began to weep. She untangled herself from the throng of gingers embracing her and crying and flung herself toward Harry hugging him tightly. He was the boy-who-lived. Again.

“I thought you died,” she wept.

“I did too,” Harry whispered. They separated, and she studied his eyes which, while sparkling from the excitement, looked tired and hollow. He may be only seventeen but, after the day's events, his eyes aged him fifty years.

A whirl of scarlet flew in front of Hermione and Ginny was in Harry’s arms kissing him.

“Don’t you ever sacrifice yourself like that again, Harry Potter,” she said as sternly as she could while both crying and laughing.

“If you insist,” he grinned. Harry nodded his head, indicating Hermione should turn around, and she looked right up into Ron’s face.

Ron looked giddy, he put his finger under her chin and pushed it up to meet his mouth. He kissed her hungrily as his hands slid around her waist, and Hermione’s heart hammered in her chest as she kissed him back thinking of how just a few minutes ago she was not thinking and was doing much more than this with his brother.

“I love you, Hermione. I am so happy we made it on the other side of the war. You mean everything to me,” he whispered in her hair, kissing the top of her head.  
Hermione froze. Her and Ron had been an item, but during the past year it was hard to know where they were. She had felt the blossomings of love for him, but everything that had happened in the past thirty minutes would at least throw a minor wrench in their relationship.

“You okay?” Ron asked, his thumbs drawing small circles on her back.

“I think I am just in a bit of a shock. A lot of crazy things happened today,” she said not quite meeting his eyes. She chanced a look at Fred who was staring at her over his mother’s head which was pressed into the front of his shirt. Hermione could see Molly was gripping Fred so tight that her fingers were pressing into his skin and would most likely bruise.

“You saved him, Hermione?” Arthur asked. Ron pulled away and frowned.

Ron’s gaze went back and forth between the two of them and Fred nodded curtly. Molly pulled her face from Fred's shirt, it was a bright red color and wet from tears. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and she extended her arms open and Hermione slowly walked over to her. Molly pulled Fred and Hermione into a tight hug and began crying again.

“You saved him, Hermione. You saved our whole family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for diving into this first chapter please let me know your thoughts! It's my first crack at fanfiction so please tell me all the constructive comments you have :)
> 
> Special shoutout to my amazing beta Michaela97 and as always, Harry Potter and all of it's cannonical plot and characters are not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Six years later

  
  


Hermione awoke with a gasp, wand clasped in her hand. She could see the glow of the hall light pouring under her door and hear the soothing sound of waves crashing on the shore outside her open window. Her hand uncurled and she let the wand slip back under her pillow. Her heart slowed down as memories of the past ebb away. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and padded softly to the bathroom. 

She stood in the mirror, looking at herself in an oversized shirt. Hair still brown but almost gold from days spent in the sun, skin just as gold and smattered with freckles. She leant closer to the mirror to examine the make up still smudged under her eyes. She grabbed for a cloth and wet it, using it to remove all traces of the day before. 

Six years later and dreams of the final battle still sat in her bones. No matter which end of the earth she went to, they followed.  _ 'At least Australia is warm year round' _ , Hermione thought as she went to put tea on. She had a long day ahead of her: restocking her supplies for herself and her clients, placing and filling a steady stream of orders, and meeting the renter of the other property she owned on Tivoli Pier. Tivoli Pier was a wondrous pier much like Diagon Alley was to London. Though instead of shops that opened up behind a shop, this was a pier that seemed to stretch endlessly into the ocean. It had some of the finest magical shopping in the world and she managed to snag full ownership of two buildings. Well, more accurately she was gifted two building to help run with her benefactor; Draco Malfoy.

It would have been a jaw dropping revelation to any one from Hogwarts that the two became good friends but after both of them fleeing London for a quieter life where they would not be in the spotlight (though the type of attention was vastly different), they found solace in each other. The change of pace was a godsend for both. The pair had each other to talk about the aftermath of war which haunted them both yet they respected the new identities they had each created in order to no longer draw attention; Jean Ranger and Drake Mallroy. They both finished their education in Australia and while Hermione turned her focus on potion making and inventing, Draco had wrapped up the last bit of his healer training two years prior. 

“Are you really wearing my shirt again?” Draco frowned behind her, brandishing two cream colored mugs that had steam rising from them. 

“Well I do the most laundry around here so consider it payment,” Hermione laughed, grabbing a mug from Draco’s extended hand. Draco snorted at her comment and shook his head slowly.

“Fine just don't get your makeup all over it. I’m particularly fond of my old school shirts. Speaking of school, did you read the paper yesterday?’ Draco asked as they both treaded softly to the kitchen.

“I have. I am shocked they are inviting people to speak at graduation. People don’t usually speak at the six year anniversary.”

“They do when the first years that were there are going to graduate. Are you going to go? Potter and Weasley both had bits in the article about how they were happy to speak and see the last round of shining faces that saw the darkness, blah, blah blah,” Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione nudged him shaking her head. 

They settled at the kitchen and Draco pushed the Prophet her way Harry and Ron were beaming in their auror robes in one photo and in another there was a photo of the famous golden trio just a week after the final battle. Hermione's weak smile staring up at her was enough to send the dreams from the night before to flash through her mind again. She pressed her lips tightly together and flipped the paper over, tossing it across the counter to Draco. Draco folded it up and tossed it in the trash can under his side of the counter.

“You know, you do have to see Ron at some point. You ran away with a promise you would come back and you never did. As a matter of fact, I seem to remember you doing an interview with the lovely Rita Skeeter how you were going to America to study medicine-”

“And I did study medicine, but potion making was more fulfilling.” Hermione gave him a winning grin and sipped on her tea.

“Hermione, you can’t run from him forever. They look so much like Weasleys. I know it is hard but this may be a good opportunity to broach the subject.” 

Hermione looked up at Draco and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head. He did not need to pull away to know her eyes were glassy and filled with tears. She let him stay like that for a moment and slowly pulled away.

“I don’t know if I am ready to share my family. I don’t know if I want to share them. If I let them go back to London we will never be left alone. Look at Harry, and Ron and all of them! They are in the papers and gossip rags non stop. I don’t want that life for us.”

* * *

Witch Weekly

The Girl Behind the Boy Who Lived by R. Skeeter

19 July 1998

Behind every great wizard there is an even greater witch and that begs the question- “who is the great witch behind the boy who lived?” The answer is clear to anyone who has followed Harry Potter’s career. Hermione Granger has stood by Mr. Potter the entirety of his career and can be guaranteed to be behind his brilliant plan to take down He Who Must Not Be Named. Hermione dishes all on life after war, living with Harry and his best friend Ronald Weasley, and her future plans

Rita Skeeter: Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Hermione. How has life been for your after the war; being one of the biggest heros?

Hermione Granger: Thank you for interviewing me, Ms. Skeeter and using an accurate quotes quill instead of your other quill on my request. It has been a definite change of pace. Living life on the run for the past year is vastly different to now where I have a home that I can stay at for more than two days. The hot water is also a plus.

RS: I can imagine. So, Hermione, being alone with not only Harry but friend and fellow war hero Ronald Weasley, I can imagine there were some intense feelings

HG: There’s definitely times tensions ran high. We all walked out once or twice to cool down.

RS: Was any of it to do with a love triangle among the three of you?

HG: No. Not at all.

RS: Just asking! The readers of  _ Witch Weekly _ are curious of all of the sordid details that come with living in close, close quarters with two of the hottest men on the market. Though, from what we have heard, you and Mr. Weasley are tied down. Are there wedding bells in the future?

HG: While we did live together when we were hunting down Lord Voldemort. Nothing sexual happened between the three of us. Ron and I have had a brief relationship but we have both decided to take time to heal after all we have been through. He begins Auror training on an accelerated course in a few weeks.

RS: He and Harry both are going to become Aurors, is that correct.

HG: It is.

RS: And what are you doing? Are you going to join the boys fighting crime or maybe go a new route?

HG: I decided to go find my parents. I wiped their memory before the war and sent them to the U.S. for their safety. I plan on restoring their memories and going to Ilvermorney to complete my education and begin Healer training.

RS: Will you be coming back after your stint abroad?

HG: Of course, Hogwarts and the UK are my home but I want a change of pace for a year or so. I love my friends and am already looking forward to the next time we meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am going to try and stick to posting to Mondays from here on out unless I just get to excited and post everything I have. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos last chapter they definitely inspired me to add things in later chapters, please keep them coming! Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta Michaela97 and a friend reminder that I do not own any characters or cannonical storylines from the Harry Potter universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All canonical story line and characters belong to JK Rowling. Betad by Michaela 97

Chapter April 2004

Fred Weasley paced around Sydney. Australia was an excellent change of pace from his day today life back home. Sydey was a gorgeous city and in gorgeous cities, shopping was a highlight and what better highlight to add than the smile of a classic joke that only Weasley Wizard Wheezes could offer.

Fred and George had been debating on where to open the first store outside of the UK and after searching through the US, Australia was where the twins landed. George decided to stay behind on signing the final papers and moving in, leaving it Fred to finalize the store. Lee would be taking over the shop at the end of summer. They were excited to expand their shop especially after all of the hesitation their mother had in the beginning. But after they proved themselves as not only creators but savy businessmen, Molly was thrilled to watch their business flourish and her sons become wild successes by 25. Seeing as they celebrated their 26th birthday just a week or so ago, it was the perfect birthday gift to themselves.

George proposed to Angelina two years ago when they officially licensed Zonkos as a secondary shop when the owners retired. They lived in Hogsmeade now while Fred stayed at the original shop in Diagon Alley. He liked the hustle and bustle but as the wedding (one of three this summer) grew closer by the day, George had moved in temporarily to "make it more exciting when they get married." After the first week back in the store, seeing how busy it was, George encouraged Fred to take some time and enjoy Australia. Fred suspected he was more keen to get some alone time but didn't mind a change of pace. After all, someone had to join the rental agent in signing the contract and taking a small vacation before the graduation ceremony and all of the weddings. 

All of his siblings settling down had been weighing on Fred and now, being alone on the other side of the world, it was hitting him a bit harder. Bill and Percy were married with a kid or two each, George, Ginny, and Ron all were getting married this summer and that left him and Charlie alone. Normally it did not get to him as much being alone but this summer with so much love in the air, he felt sick. Sure, there had been witches over the years but none of them fit quite right. Fred was unsure why, all of them were gorgeous, great personalities, and driven but no one could really hold his interest. It was maddening to be surrounded by so much love and not any of was his.

Fred sighed, snapping from his reverie, and looked down at his watch. He still had an hour to kill before final walk through of the new space and then meeting the buildings owners to sign the lease agreement. The renters of the space wanted to remain anonymous until signing the contract. While George was suspicious, Fred was a bit relieved at the idea, it would stop price gouging and also to make a fantastical surprise debut.

Fred looked around and found he had wondered in front of a muggle sweets shop. The sign was in a flowery emerald script and read _Granger’s Sweets_. He peered inside and saw rows of fresh made chocolates and taffy lining the shelves as well as a few pastries. The advertisements showed three red haired children licking chocolate off of spoons and eating various cookies. It may have all been muggle sweets but it looked appetizing. His stomach growled in agreement

He pushed the door open and a tiny bell above the door announced his presence. A short woman with graying hair turned around, her white apron was littered with different stains from the various sweets around the store. Fred took it as a good sign that she seemed to make her own products just like he did with George and he immediately felt relaxed. Her face was kind and her smile made Fred smile in return.

“Hello! Welcome in, is it your first time here?” the woman asked with a slight Australian accent.

“It is, what do you recommend?” Fred asked eyeing what looked like raspberry tarts behind a gleaming glass case

“Oh my!" the woman swooned. "Are you from England? My family moved from there a few years back and I always love hearing a little slice from home. I personally love the key lime cookies but my grandkids love dark milk chocolate bars which is milk chocolate and dark chocolate swirled together.”

“Okay, I will take six of the cookies and four of the bars." 

"Excellent! I will wrap those up for you. So what brings you down under?" the clerk asked, bustling towards the sweets Fred requested.

"I am closing on a property today and we are excited to move in.”

“How lovely, you and your wife? Husband?” the woman asked, grabbing a clear set of tongs and a tiny brown sack with the words “Granger’s Sweets” stamped across in the same green font.

“Brother, we are renting a space to open up a joke shop. Best practical jokes in the world,” Fred gave her a smile and fumbled with his wallet trying to find the right muggle currency. 

“Congratulations! I will have to look out for them. Where are you opening?” she asked sealing his purchase with a sticker that, again, bore the logo. 

Fred traced the “G” and smiled, thinking of a witch that still kept him up at night all these years later. He sighed and handed her a handful of bills. She smiled awkwardly and handed him back a few of the bills.

“Don’t worry, it is not five dollars a cookie. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“These will be perfect. Thank you Ms… Granger?” 

“Yes, Granger. Call me Helen,” she gave a little laugh. “Swing by after you get your business settled and I will give you a dozen on the house as a welcoming present.”

Fred gave her a grateful smile. The bell over the door rang again and a group of children rushed inside. Fred gave Helen a polite nod and ducked out of the shop. He hurried down an empty alley a block away and apparated right in front of a large shop on Tivoli Pier. A tall witch with ebony skin in scarlet robes was waiting to greet him.

“Mr. Weasley! Always punctual for a man who sells jokes,” Kirra says. She gives him a warm embrace and and eager smile.

“I’m Fred, Kirra. Call me Fred and be grateful it is me instead of my brother. Wedding on the brain has made him perpetually late to everything.” 

Kirra rolled her eyes and pulled a small brass key from her pocket and slid it into the lock. She opened the door and ushered him inside. The empty space looked enormous and Fred could already see the potential. A perfect spot on the pier just a shop or two down from Gringotts and a book shop. It would be a great space that would attract students as well as mischievous adults like him and his brother. He looked out a window that sat behind a large wooden counter and smiled at the site of the city behind it. 

“The owner of the property will be here shortly. She is kind but firm. I honestly have no idea how she will take a joke shop going in. She is also intensely private so I would not pry too much into her life. She owns the potions shop across the pier so she will be nearby if anything goes wrong. Do you have any questions before we meet her and sign?” Kirra asks pulling a quill and a scroll from seemingly nowhere.

“What is her name?”

“Jean. Jean Ranger,” Kirra says slowly, taking care to lay everything out neatly. Fred thrusts the sack of sweets to Kirra and she gives a half hearted laugh as she plops the treats beside the paperwork and quill.

“Jean Ranger, how American sounding. Do you think she likes key lime? A muggle shop had them for sale and I couldn’t say no.”

“Granger’s sweets? She loves that shop. Good choice,” Kirra nods approvingly.

Fred exhales with relief and watches Kirra straightens everything out into an annoyingly perfect row. The pair stand in awkward silence. Fred’s head shot round as he finally heard a creak and footsteps. The door opened softly and Kirra rushed to greet the woman in a swirl of scarlet. Kirra hugged Jean and Fred went slack jawed, staring at a ghost of his past. 

Hermione looked over Kirra’s shoulder and her arms fell from the embrace. Her eyes grew wide and Fred took a step towards her. She slowly closes the gap, mouth in a shocked "O." Hermione's eyes shine with panic and Fred takes another step to her closing the gap so they were standing so close they were practically touching.

“Hermione… I thought you were in America.” Fred said trying to steady himself on the counter. He had found his legs suddenly felt like jelly and his heart felt like it had woken up after a long time.

Hermione started to step away and Kirra softly wrapped a hand around her wrist. Kirra's already annoyed face seemed to grow sharp and she eyed Fred as if he was an intruder ready to attack. 

“Is everything okay?” Kirra bit out, keeping her eyes trained on Fred.

“It’s been six years. Six years, you can’t just disappear after everything!” Fred slammed his fist on contract making a loud thump on the counter. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her mouth drew into a thin line and her fists balled at her side, taking several steps back.

“I can do what I please. I am an adult, Fred Weasley, I had my reasons for leaving.”

“You didn’t even say goodbye, we just had that Witch Weekly article of you and Rita Skeeter. No one knew, Hermione. I thought I-... I thought we meant more than that.” Hermione shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think through the situation that was unfolding. 

“Jean, should we let the deal drop through?” Kirra asked, stepping away from Hermione.

“It’s Hermione, and no, it took forever to settle on this location.” Fred says, voice tinged with hurt.

“I need to rethink several things. I came here to escape,” Hermione choked out.

Fred walked up to her and gently put a hand on her arm. She looked away and Fred’s heart sank. His thumb brushed her knuckles and she finally met his eyes. She looked tired but not as tired as when he saw her last. Her face was no longer sunken and sallow. Her skin was so tan and her face no longer contained the sharp jutting edges but, instead, a soft feminine roundness. He ached to kiss her, he ached for her in any sense and he knew he could not let her escape again.

“Why, ‘Mione?”

“I couldn’t stand all of the attention. Not while trying to deal with the aftermath of everything. I still have nightmares of what happened. I had to make a choice for my family and I craved privacy to take care of all of us. Please, you have to understand that right? How hard it was to heal when it’s the only thing people ask you about?”

“It wasn’t easy," Fred admitted, "but we survived. It helped to be around so many who went through the same thing. We started support groups and there has been a lot of therapy available. I wish you waited.”

“I had to do what was best at the time. I couldn’t afford to wait. I didn’t want to be Hermione Granger. I wanted to disappear.”

“Please. Just don’t disappear again, we will be great tenants and we’ll deal with strictly with Kirra- where is Kirra?” Fred asked looking around wildly. He had forgot she was in the room and it appeared she vanished with out a trace or a pop from apparating

“Kirra! Don’t you dare call him! It’s fine,” Hermione yells, wiping her eyes.

Kirra emerged from the back with a tall, thin man in lime green robes with a mess of long white hair braided back. Fred’s brow creased, trying to figure out why he was so familiar. It dawned on him as the man reached Hermione and cupped her face in his hands, searching to see if she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I hope you love it, please leave comments on all of your thoughts and ideas. I would love to get some feedback and happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back  
Back again, -gain  
Tempos' back, back  
Tell a friend, friend  
Guess who's back  
Guess who's back  
Guess who's back  
Guess who's back  
OOOOOOOO it looks like it's time to read!
> 
> Sorry it is a little (a lot) late, enjoy!

Chapter 4 

  
  


“I heard the new tenant was harassing you and Kirra flooed me. Are you okay?” Draco Malfoy asked.

“I’m fine. Kirra I think we are done for today, I’ll send an owl later” Hermione scowled, batting him away from him. 

Kirra nodded and apparated away before she got tangled in them any further. Draco finally looked over and froze. He straightened his posture and laughed.

“Weasley? How did you find us?”

“I didn’t realize I found you. I didn’t realize you two left together.” Fred said, taken aback. 

“Well, we didn’t really run away together but we found each other out here. I apologize, I know you are one of the twins but which one are you?” Draco smiled, extending his hand forward.

Fred cautiously shook his hand and stared at him wildly. It almost seemed like a trick that Draco was not only so kind after all of this time but also clearly had some sort of relationship with Hermione. 

“It’s Fred, he bit out

“It is nice to see you. I insist you come over to see us for dinner tonight.” Draco said mischievous glint flickering in his blue eyes. Hermione whirled to face Draco and shook her head maniacally.

“He is _ not _coming over tonight. No one is coming over to our house tonight. Fred it was lovely to see you and we can discuss the terms of the lease another time but I think I am going to leave.”

“Hermione, please wait-” Fred grabbed her hand and they are both shocked.

Fred felt the fog of the past several years lift from him. He gripped her tighter as Hermione swayed. She could feel the power thrum between them and she pulled away quickly, feeling woozy. They both swayed again and while Fred steadied himself on the counter, Draco was by Hermione in an instant, an arm around her waist. Fred felt different from that brief touch, his hart felt as if he was a wind up toy and that touch was someone cranking him back to life. He shot Hermione a confused look and he could see her lost in thought.

“Easy there, are you okay?” Draco asked, steadying Hermione.

“Yeah, just got dizzy there for a second." Hermione finally met Fred's gaze and shook her head softly, silently asking him to not mention what just happened. "I think I should go back to work. Fred, it was lovely to see you. Why don’t we meet at the pub near the front of the pier tomorrow at noon to finish signing everything over.”

With a crack, Hermione apparated away, leaving Fred standing there with Draco. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked up at Fred and gave him a tight smile. His hands went to his hair and absentmindedly braided his hair before finally speaking.

“Look, I think we all need to talk. How about we start just you and I? I do need to go to the hospital and tell them I need the day off. Come with me and we can stop by the house after to get Hermione and then grab dinner.” 

Draco extended a hand to Fred and the lime green sleeve of his robe rolled back slightly, exposing his porcelain skin and the very bottom of the Dark Mark. Fred recoiled out of instinct and Draco smiled sadly and forcedhis sleeve down. He ran his hand through his hair and extended his other hand. 

“Not all of our sins can be erased so easily. Please, I won’t hurt you. I’m a healer now and I am not like my father anymore.”

Fred nodded slowly and reluctantly took a step towards him, taking his hand. ‘_If Hermione had seen enough good in him to love him, _ he thought, _ maybe he is not so bad after all. Not that I have much of a choice.’ _

Fred grabbed his hand and they apparated to St. Mackillop’s Hospital for Magical Cuffuddles. Lime green robes whiz around them and Draco motioned for Fred to follow. He led Fred across shiny stone floors that snaked to a desk at the back of the open waiting area. A tanned wizard in his mid-thirties and sandy brown hair sitting behind it. The wizard flicked his eyes up to Draco and set aside the long, dark grey quill he had been using, eyeing Fred.

“Mallroy, what seems to be the problem. You don’t normally bring handsome men to me,” the man smirked.

“Thadeus, this is Fred, an old friend of Jean’s. I was wondering if I could have the day off. My patient load seems pretty much nonexistent,” Draco asked, toying with his braid which was custom for healers with long hair.

“A friend of Jean huh?” Thadeus’s eyes sparkled and Draco shook his head.

“Not that kind of friend; I’m leaving now Thadeus,” Draco scowled. 

Thadeus cocked an eyebrow and flicked his hand toward the exit. Draco led Fred straight out of St. Mackillops and directly across the street to a bar. They sat towards the back in a fairly secluded booth and a short man wearing head to toe magenta strutted up. He pulled a pen from behind his ear and squatted down so he was level with Fred and Draco.

“What can I get you boys? Walking Wallaby? Kick About Stout?” the waiter asked giving them a bright smile.

“Stout” they both answer at the same time. 

Draco laughed and shook his head, ordering crab sticks and chips for them both. They sat in silence until the drinks finally plunked on the table between them. Fred drained about half of his pint in one go. Draco smileds awkwardly and sippeds politely at his drink. He observed Fred’s miserable face; feeling a slight twinge of sympathy.

“I am happy you came here. I have been pressuring Hermione to make contact and go back.”

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Fred glowers.

“Look, I don’t go by that name here. I know back home everyone will know who I was but here they don’t really. Please, Draco is fine if you must but not the last name. I meant what I said earnestly. I think it is time she goes back and sees everyone. She needs it even if she won’t admit it.”

Fred looks at Draco stunned. 

“I never thought you would be so caring, if I’m honest.”

“I care about her so much and I want to see her heal like she deserves to. Plus I know she has some unfinished business with Ron, the 6th anniversary will be a great time to deal with that. Everyone will be together and I think she’ would have a ball. Will you help me convince her to go?” Draco urged, a bright smile plastered across his face. The food is dropped off with a smug smile from the waiter and Draco digs in.

“Why does she not want to go back?” Fred asks, nibbling on some chips. 

“It’s not my place to say, but she needs to. Trust me.”

“It would be amazing to have her back… we all miss her. I must say though, she will probably have a lot of hurt emotions. I was crushed when she left.” 

Draco pauses and takes a thoughtful sip of his drink. He nods at Fred and sighs, brushing some hair behind his ear.

“Just think of how hurt they are without closure. How hurt she is without closure. I don’t know how much she wants to tell you if she tells you anything at all but she needs to go back to England, Fred.”

They eat the rest of their meal in relative silence. Draco pays for their meal before Fred has the chance to protest. Fred mulls over their lunch and turns to Draco who is watching him with a pleasant smile which, know Draco from school, Fred found a little unnerving. 

"Malfoy- er, Draco... why do you want her to come back. You both seem to have gotten along so long here. I still don't quite understand." Fred frowns, examining the ex death eater before him.

"I miss my family and London. It's where Hermione belongs too

Fred agreed, he wanted her back in London. The past two hours seemed like a whirlwind. He had so many twists and turns and it was a hard potion to swallow that the person that could help get him closer to the woman he craved was Draco bloody Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short but I hope you all enjoy, let me know all of your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get it, I own nothing

Hermione studied her reflection for the second time that day. Every inch, scar, stretch mark was on display in the bathroom mirror, all of it tinged with a slight red hue from the hot shower. She thought she looked good. Twenty three was still young but she felt closer to fifty some days. Her face had lost the final fullness of youth and morphed into softened angles. She may not have been as rail thin as she was before-... well just before, but she was half starved then. 

She heard shuffling in the hallway and a shrill scream. Hermione waved her wand to tame her hair dry, in a soft curl and went to investigate.

“There better not be any funny business going on,” Hermione warned as she stumbled into the living room, a faded purple terry cloth robe wrapped around her curvy frame. Red hair was scattered across the large, faded rug. A small snipping sound stopped and Hermione shakes her head in shock. Her father looks over his shoulder and laughs gesturing.

“Always funny business with these three,” Hermione’s father, Paul, said, giving a faux scowl. 

“Mummy! Freddie and G keep cutting my hair and it keeps growing back” Nerve says running towards her giggling.

“Is that so? And what did grandfather do while this was happening, hmm?” Hermione asks, scooping Minerva and putting her on her hip. She runs her hand through her daughter’s hair and kisses the tiny forehead.

“Well, it was kind of remarkable. It kept growing back so I didn’t see the harm. I will run the hoover and get it all up.” Paul laughs as Ginnerva and Freddy crawl in his lap.

“Look how much we cut off! Jinx!” G and Freddy say at the same time.

“I see a room covered in hair. While it was lucky that no one got hurt, we shouldn’t play with scissors that close to someone’s face. Not to mention we don’t know if it will always grow back fast,” Hermione says making eye contact with all of her children. G and Freddy skip over to her and hug her knees. Their big brown eyes look up with faux innocence and she gives them a small smile, ruffling the top of Fred’s hair.

“It was very funny,” Paul says, stifling a laugh.

“I love you all very much but you can’t cut your sisters’ hair again.”

“What about our brother’s hair?” G asks with a wild glint in her eyes.

“Absolutely not. Now I think you should help your grandfather clean. Mummy has an important dinner that Uncle Draco is dragging me to,” Hermione grunts, setting Nerve on the ground.

“Can we go?!” they all chorus jumping up and down.

“Mummy wishes we could take you but you will have sooooo much fun with Papa and Granny. I bet they brought something tasty like key lime pie cookies. Don’t you want some?”

Three redheads bob eagerly together and rush into the kitchen. Paul jumps up and rushes after them.

“Those are for after dinner!” Paul protests. Hermione smiles and shakes her head, ruing that she agreed to go to dinner. Well she didn’t have much of a choice after Draco threatened to invite Fred over if she didn’t agree to go out.

Hermione trudged to her closet and rifled through all of the clothes she had, most of them either work clothes or yoga pants. She was not sure what to wear since there was not quite a dress code for dinner with your ex-lover. She heard a tapping at the window in her bedroom. She clenched the robe around her tighter and opened the window to a tawny eagle holding a brown paper package. The bird dropped it on her bed and flew through the house and back to Draco’s room. Hermione carefully untied the package and pulled out a pair of black heels that tied at the ankle. Underneath the shoes lay a strapless Gryffindor-red knee-length dress that looked as if it would be snug. Hermione picked the dress up and held it to her body, noticing a small note scrawled out on a piece of parchment reading ‘It will fit- Love D’.

Hermione slid into the dress and she hated to admit it, but he was right; it fit like a glove and hugged her body instead of accentuating pieces of herself she would rather not show off. The shoes felt like cushions and when she looked at the designers name she recognized a very expensive designer known for crafting shoes with patented charms that helped with comfort and walking. It was a perfect outfit for a night she wished she could have lived years ago. 

A sharp rap at her door brought her out of her mind and she poked her head out to see Draco looking effortlessly perfect as he always did. He wore grey slacks with a very casual but no doubt expensive pair of loafers. His sky blue shirt had the sleeves rolled to the elbows and his hair was in soft waves after wearing his braid like he typically did for work. She noticed a small discoloration on his forearm where his dark mark still sat, never quite disappearing no matter how many glamours or muggle products they tried  
“You look lovely! I knew you’d look great in your old school colors,” he beamed. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand, doing her makeup quickly. A little mascara, eyeliner and just the slightest red lipstick completed her look.

“I notice you aren’t wearing house colors,” Hermione smirked. Draco gave a barking laugh and shook his head.

“Yeah, well I like this blue; goes well with my eyes. Don’t be nervous.” Draco pulled her reluctant frame to him and hugged her.

“I know. It just feels so sudden. I don’t want to share the kids with them yet. When I first had them, I knew I wanted to keep them out of England while the ministry was rounding up the last of the death eaters but now… I like our life here and when Fred finds out that ...” Hermione grew quiet and Draco kissed the top of her head.

“Hermione, we are not arguing about the kids before we meet Fred but I strongly urge you to let them meet Ron. You would be devastated to know that he had kids without you. I know you miss him and Harry, and that whole ginger family. The triplets start muggle school in autumn and then they will start to question who their dad is. Just think about it, I’m not asking for a decision and I’m not going to bring those rascals up at dinner. I’m asking you to seriously consider spending summer in England. It will be warmer and my mother has been dying to have us, she hates the Australians.”

“Fine, Draco,” Hermione conceded. “I will consider it, but that isn’t a yes!”

Draco grinned from ear to ear and took her hand. Let’s say goodbye to the little ones.” Draco turns around and he and Hermione sees the triplets bouncing on the bed. “Little ones! Tell your mother how wonderful she looks!”

The kids jumped off of the bed and hugged her. Hermione knelt down and hugged them back.

“You look more pretty than the girl on the advert ,” Freddie smiled proudly, Hermione had no clue what advert he may be referencing but her heart melted all the same.

“Well thank you, honey. Mummy won’t stay out too long, she want to make it back in time for the bedtime story” 

“Except mummy will be with Draco and an old friend from the UK.” Draco chided.

“Are they going to have a British accent?” Nerve asked.

“Yes, just like me, and Draco, and your grandparents,” Hermione laughed.

“No you don’t, you sound like us!” Freddie shrieked and all three kids started laughing.

Hermione gave them a fake frown and kissed each of them goodbye. She reluctantly hugged them farewell and, after saying a final goodbye to her father, Draco and her disappeared with a loud pop. They appeared at the top floor of a swanky muggle restaurant that specializes in tapas. Draco brushed her hair back into place and gave her a wink.

“Looking marvelous Granger! Oh, I think that’s Fred waiting at the bar.” Draco smiles, pointing at a red haired man nursing a drink. 

Hermione’s heart flutters as they walk toward him. Fred is dressed in a simple clean t-shirt and blue jeans. Everything seemingly straining against toned muscle. He may not be as dressed up as Hermione and Draco but somehow his aura made it work. That and the muscles that were defined through the shirt. Fred Weasley may have no longer been sporting those leaner quidditch muscles but it was clear that time had given him a bit of bulkier cut.  
“Hey, Fred! We have a table in back!” Draco called, snapping Hermione out of her spell.

Fred’s head snapped over and his eyebrows immediately arched, taking the pair in. He finished his drink and thrusted muggle money on the counter. They looked perfect. They are so attractive together Fred thought. Draco approached him and gave him a hug, leaving Fred shocked and stone still. Draco laughed and waved him and Hermione to his usual table, slightly away from everyone. Draco pulled out the chair for Fred and as he went to do the same for Hermione, she did so herself. Draco shrugged and sat between them. A waitress with slicked back hair and a short black dress set a carafe of water and glasses in front of them and Draco ordered for everyone, including a cocktail for each and round of shots. The waitress brought the drinks almost instantly and Draco raised his shot glass.

“A toast, to old friends, reunions, and us going back to England this summer!” Draco cheered. Hermione’s jaw dropped and Fred’s eyebrows rose as he sipped his shot while Draco slammed his back. Draco put his hand on Hermione’s and urged her to drink. She shot it and placed her glass on the table.

“I said we would discuss it. I never said we would go there.” Hermione grimaced, the sharp taste lingering on her tongue.

“You should come back. I miss you. I mean we all miss you. But… you’re a missing piece of the family,” Fred said thumbing the top of his water glass.

“A piece of the family, eh? See Hermione, you are quite an important part of the family. They may not even realize how big until you go back. Think of how happy Ron will be when we all go back.”  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and sipped her drink, choking on it. She wiped the mouth with the back of her hand.

“Are you trying to get us drunk? These are outrageously strong!” Hermione coughed.

“I don’t have to work today and I know Fred here also does not have to work. Have some fun and let loose,” Draco chided.

“Quiet you, I have plenty of fun. Please ignore him, Fred. So how have you been? How is everyone?” Hermione asked turning from Draco to Fred, forcing a bit more of her drink back.

“I’m good. Business is booming so we wanted to move and expand, as you can see from our meeting this afternoon. Uhm let’s see, everyone is getting married this summer and Bill and Fleur had another baby, Percy and his wife are pregnant now,” Fred recited dully. 

Fred hated talking about relationships. He could not get a relationship to feel like he felt his one night with Hermione after the Battle of Hogwarts. Especially now that George would be marrying Angelina, he felt more alone than ever.  
“That’s crazy to think so much has happened. Who all is getting married?” Hermione asks.

“George and Angelina, he proposed last Autumn after they officially decided to date three years ago. Harry and Ginny will be, think they are wanting a family and Harry wants them to be official. Last but not least Ron and Lavender will be tying the knot too.” Fred said, trying to be as delicate as possible.

“Ron’s getting married? I thought he was in love with you, Hermione,” Draco said in shock. Hermione’s eyes widened as she stared at Draco praying for him to not mention the triplets. 

“Ron and I haven’t been together in six years. He is allowed to move on” Hermione answered slowly.

Fred and Draco look between each other, expecting Hermione to be more upset by the news. Hermione tenses and is relieved almost instantaneously when the food is brought to the table. Fred, Draco, and Hermione all drank their cocktails quickly as they dove into the tapas. A stretch of silence fell between the three of them. Another round of drinks are brought without them asking as they hold a light conversation of small talk. 

“Listen, I think you should go back to London to see Ron,” Draco said with a slight hint of a slur. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Draco, I am happy here and Ronald Weasley is getting married he does not want to see me before his wedding day. If I were Lavender, I’d be furious,” Hermione huffed. Fred looked up from his glass and stared at her.

“I want you back home… you are wanted by everyone that is to say.” Fred smiled trying to respect the relationship he sees between Draco and Hermione.

“I miss them too. They would be angry, I’ve been gone too long. I don’t want to mess up their lives by just waltzing back in.” Hermione said, reflecting one the thousands of conversations she has had with herself over this very matter.  
“Don’t think about those things ‘Mione. You are amazing and we feel your loss everyday. It feels so empty without you,” Fred explained finishing his fourth drink of the night.

“It feels empty without you too,” Hermione said looking up at him. Draco looked between the two and stood with a bit of a sway.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, I promised Thaddeus I would meet him for a drink. I will floo home so don’t worry about waiting up. I already settled the bill but please stay and drink and eat all you like, it’s on my tab. Keep her safe, Fred, and convince her to go back. She and your brother have unfinished business.” Draco winked as he stepped around the corner and a soft pop was heard signaling his departure. Fred and Hermione looked across the table at each other and Fred leant forward.

“So now that we are alone, is it okay if I ask you some questions?” 

“I won’t answer if I don’t want to, but how about we move to a bar. I wouldn’t mind something not as nice,” Hermione agreed standing and placing the black linen napkin from her lap onto her table. 

Fred scrambled up, eager to have more time with her and Hermione led him around the same corner Draco disappeared too when she suddenly stopped and turned around. Fred bumped into her and the crackle of magic sizzled across their skin. Hermione looked up in the eyes that have been haunting her dreams and grasped his hand. She decided to return to Tivoli Pier and they apparated toward the end of the pier. Fred looked and saw the pier alive, a magicoaster flew over them, whipping their hair back. Fred looked at Hermione and saw a large smile plastered across her face as a carousel of nifflers, dragons, thestrals, and a litany of other magical creatures spun lazily at least of three blocks.

“This place is magical,” Fred gasped.

“It used to just be a magical pier but in the late 1800’s the owner of the pier went to Denmark to Tivoli Gardens and wanted to make it an amusement park at night. My- my family loves coming here,” Hermoine beamed, feeling slightly guilty about being here without her kids.

“I see why you would never want to leave here. You aren’t leaving here are you?” Fred says praying that it isn’t true.

"I don't know. This place is amazing. I have a business, friends, family. I love it here."

"Do you miss home though?"

"Somethings."

Hermione looked up at him, red and blue lights flashed over their skin from all of the rides around them. She saw that same hope and mischief from their youth in his eyes and her heart melted just a little. Fred Weasley was standing in front of and in this moment, slightly drunk, she wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have at least 15 chapters written total. Here is hoping I finish and get these posted. Hoped everyone missed this :)


End file.
